1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a TV, particularly provided with an LCD screen on a front side of a display and a mirror on a rear side of the display, and its viewing angle adjustable and with the display possible to be turned over so that the mirror can be altered to be located at the front side and used. Moreover, the display can be adjusted to move nearer to a wall surface where the TV is supported by a suspended arm base fixed on the wall surface and pivotally combined with a shrinkable and angle adjusting device (or the suspended arm).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nowadays, an LCD TV has become popular, as they have a lightweight and little radiation. A conventional LCD TV shown in FIG. 1 is composed of an LCD screen 1, a frame 2 and a support base 3. The LCD screen 1 is fitted in preset grooves of the frame 2, which is then pivotally connected to the support base 3, permitting the LCD TV to sit on a table.
However, the conventional LCD TV has only one viewing angle, as the screen 1 is positioned immovable, hardly satisfying various viewing angles of consumers.